


Insomnia is a familiar friend

by ithinkimightstay



Series: When simple nights turn into memories that we cherish [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bed for One, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, Warm beginnings, attempting to make closure, implied fluff, lonely nights, making connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: [ficlet]But not as familiar as the loneliness in his heart.Part of a series of drabbles and ficlets revolving around the theme of dates -- secret rendezvous, stolen nights, hands grasping at each other.





	Insomnia is a familiar friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a numbers kind of gal.

He had gotten used to sleeping alone, the silent murmurs of the apartment lulling him to sleep, like a little child who needed complete silence before catching the sprinkling of Sandman's Magic, ready to whisk him off to the land of dreams, where it was not always happy but was certainly far better than living in this wretched life.

 

But the cold breeze flowing through the balcony doors, with the glow of the streetlights pouring in his home, was agitating the buzz of the alcohol he downed a few hours ago. The liquor in his system never helped. Just delayed the inevitable. He was going to drink himself to death one of these days and even then, it would not be enough to keep out the emptiness he was feeling.

 

Yet, as he closed his eyes, he could see those brilliant blue eyes looking back at him--who had looked at him with such anguish. Such longing; as if seeing him had stirred up fond memories of looking forward to tomorrow, a future that was not set but slowly forming itself around the two of them, pulling them into each other's lives.

 

_This is ridiculous_ , he thought. He had been around the block before blocks were made and if he really wanted to see this young Nephilim again, he would just have called him.

 

But fate was a mystery that was not to be messed with--especially if it was playing a hand in making connections. Just as he was picking up his phone with a yearning to call him, there was a buzz at the door for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I need people's opinions to correct me on this.
> 
> I have been taught (back in the day) that:  
> a drabble is a story with 100 words or less, right?  
> Ficlets are stories with less than 1000 words, right?
> 
> Any other comments are ❤.
> 
> Prompt me?


End file.
